


The Promise

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel Mycroft, Half-Demon Lestrade, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>負傷的天使，<br/>於荒廢的教堂躲避惡魔的追殺。<br/>與擁有美麗眼眸的，<br/>獨自一人的少年相遇了。</p><p>目(め)が合(あ)ったその瞬間(しゅんかん)に<br/>墜入愛河的可憐天使</p><p>許(ゆる)されない想(おも)い募(つの)るまま <br/>就這樣懷著不容於世的深切思慕</p><p>禁忌(きんき)の箱(はこ)を開(あ)けた <br/>打開了禁忌的箱子</p><p>求(もと)めたものは　笑顔(えがお)の裏(うら)に隠(かく)された <br/>渴求之物是 被隱沒於笑容背後的</p><p>禁断(きんだん)の果実(かじつ) <br/>禁忌的果實</p><p>人(ひと)と天使(てんし)許(ゆる)されない恋(こい)叶(かな)える為(ため)に <br/>人類與天使 為了實現那 不被容許的愛戀</p><p>全(すべ)てを壊(こわ)すだけ <br/>只能將一切摧毀</p><p>羽(はね)堕(お)とした堕天使(だてんし)は <br/>羽翼片片凋落的墮天使</p><p>汚(けが)れた契(ちぎ)りに身(み)をゆだねて <br/>將己身託付於不潔因緣</p><p>愛(あい)し合(あ)った過去(かこ)でさえも<br/>就連彼此相愛的過去也</p><p>その手(て)で消(け)し去(さ)ってしまったの <br/>以這雙手全部抹去了阿</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 少年的相遇，誓言的開端

**Author's Note:**

> 先要多謝小瞳bbg。  
> 原本我是打算寫ML甜肉做情人節慶文，但bbg寫了一篇虐文害我想寫回虐文 。  
> 這是V家的"秘密~黑之誓言"的腦洞。  
> 原本只是想聽並且看人設出cos,因為答應了bbg只好寫虐文。  
> 因為快要考高考所以不定期更//  
> 之前的所有坑都因bbg的要求會填坑的!!!  
> 特別是Angels and Demons!!!

Ch.1 少年的相遇，誓言的開端

_ 「 被Moriarty暗算… 」 _

負傷的Mycroft走到一間小教堂，以避Moriarty的追殺。從教堂的大小可見是這鄉村的村民一起自資。教堂牆身沒有華麗的壁畫，只有被時月洗禮而泛黃的石灰牆。

空洞的教堂只有火焰燃燒蠟燭的聲音。突然在門外有向着教堂方向的腳步。

_ 難道Moriarty追到這裏?...還是先埋伏再攻擊... _

腳步聲愈來愈近，Mycroft的心就跳得愈來愈快。當門一打開，Mycroft便把全身的重量把人撞倒並拿着匕首架在那人的頸。當Mycroft回過神才發現不是Moriraty，而是一個少年。一個還沒有開始青春期的少年。

那少年擁有普通的啡楬色的髮色。但再看才發現，當窗外透進教堂的陽光映在他的頭髮時，頭髮的反光，如星河的繁星般奪目。Mycroft對上少年琥珀色的雙眼時，覺得自己快被吸進那雙瞳。因恐懼而令到眼冒出水氣，如稀世的寶石，令Mycroft失神。

「 不要殺我......我沒有錢的..... 」

少年手上拿着玫瑰，震抖地說着。Mycroft才回過神來，把匕首收好並說。

「 抱歉，我把閣下誤以為是追殺我的人...... 」

剛才猛烈的動作使傷口變得更大，Mycroft只好捂着傷口坐下。

 

「 你怎麼了? 」 少年擔心的看着Mycroft。只好把玫瑰放下，跑到一間儲物室。回來時拿着一條布，應該是神父的祭披。少年先把他的手帕捂着Mycroft的傷口，再把布撕成布條，打算幫Mycroft包扎。

「 可以用這個嗎?神父的祭披... 」 Mycroft一邊看着少年脫下自己的衣服，笨拙地幫自己包紮，一邊問到。被少年觸碰到的皮膚就像被灼傷，被心裏熱情的火焰灼傷，難耐萬分。

「 沒有問題的。這裏唯一的神父去世多年了。教庭又沒有再派人來，所以教堂就荒廢了......好了！ 」少年完成了包紮。雖然不是專業，但還是止了血。

「話說回來，你為甚麼會被追殺的?難道你是007?」少年充滿憧景和好奇的眼神看着Mycroft。為了不讓少年身陷這件事，也避免少年告訴他人令自己的行蹤外露，Mycroft只好說謊。「是的。感謝你的幫忙。那你來的原因呢?」

少年忽然想起身旁的玫瑰花,便把花放進花瓶，並把原本在花瓶凋落的花拿走。

「我母親叫我定期替換鮮花。她說教堂雖然荒廢了，但神父的靈魂還是在這守護我們。所以我就來了。對了......」少年翻着他他的褲袋，找出一個甜甜圈並把甜甜圈分成一半，給了Mycroft 。Mycroft 看着從沒看過的食物，正思考着有沒有毒的可能性。

「不喜歡也要吃! 你失了這麼多血，需要補充體力。」少年吃着另一半甜甜圈說。Mycroft看着少年正直的氣質，而且也真的有點餓，只好把甜甜圈放進口。糖溶化在舌尖，一絲絲甜蜜的感覺從舌頭傳到心裏。

_ 出乎意外的好吃。 _

Mycroft 把剩下的都吃光。少年看著Mycroft 吃得津津有味，便笑着說。「好吃吧! 是鄰居的小妹送的。她常常都說長大後要和我結婚。還說這是戒指。」

「那麼我不就吃了你的戒指?」Mycroft 笑著說。「還有，我該如何稱呼閣下?」

「我是大家都叫我Gregory, 所以不要用甚麼專稱啦! 那麼你呢?我是說代名。」雖然不知道Gregory 説的007是甚麼,但不用真名Mycroft 也鬆了一口氣。

「我是M。」

「那麼我們現在是朋友了，M。」Gregory 握著Mycroft 的手說。

 

_ 一個承諾, 令他們改變。 _


	2. 二人的分離

那天後，Mycroft 就在教堂療傷，而Gregory 每天都帶食物和紗布給Mycroft 包紮。Gregory 會告訴Mycroft 他當天發生的事而Mycroft 會把他之前的經歷告訴他。

過了一個月，Mycroft 已經康復了。但不知為何，他卻覺得心有點重。Gregory 如常到教堂裏找Mycroft。他拿着一個盒子放在背後說:「M...我有些東西想送給你的...」接着把手中的盒子交給Mycroft。

看見Gregory 時，他的心更難受。可是他不能表現出來，只好裝出好奇的心態度接過盒子並問道。「我可以現在打開嗎?」

「當然可以!」Gregory 說。當Mycroft 把盒子打開，內裏有一張Gregory 的相片，一隻甜甜圈，一個花做的指環和一封信。

「我快要搬家了......」Gregory 低着頭失望地說。「所以當你想起我，想和我聊天可以對著這張相...背後有我的地址...」他指著盒子每一個物件，解說著他們的意義。「這兩個是我拜托別 **人教我做的**...我想花和甜甜圈可以代表我吧...還有那封信不要現在拆...」

Mycroft 的心就像被針刺了。他內心有一股力量，是他不熟悉的。

_難道這就是..._

「抱歉，我要走......」當Gregory 打算起身時，突然Mycroft 拉着他的手。Gregory 失去平衡倒進Mycroft 的懷疑裏。Mycroft 便吻了他的唇。一個充滿佔有，愛意，失落，霸道和令人窒息的長吻。Gregory 被吻後不停在Mycroft 的懷裏掙扎，他快被吻到缺氧Mycroft 才依依不捨地放手。Gregory 便跑出教堂，沒有再回頭。

Mycroft 抱著盒子，不知不覺地落下了淚。

他把分了一半甜甜圈吃掉，把另一半放在祭枱上。他把盒子合上，埋到教堂外的草地。

 

他踏上了不歸路。

 

另一天，Gregory 跑回教堂時，只發現在祭枱上被老鼠吃得所剩無幾的甜甜圈和一個用玫瑰花織成的花指環。作指環的花莖上的細刺沾着血，花紅得像給了編織者的血。

少年的淚也落在花上，如露水般。  
他把指環款拿走，緊緊地抓着。刺穿皮膚而湧出的血與編織者的血溶為一體，彷彿告訴着二人在教堂下結的誓言已被命運記下了。


	3. 二人的久別重逢

Ch.3 

「Boss，您弟弟被蘇格蘭場拘捕了。」Anthea拿著她的黑莓手機說。「要會會拘捕他的探長嗎?」

Mycroft 當然沒有這時間會一個沒有意義的人。但因工作的關係他習慣先把文件看一次，不論文件有沒有利用的價值。

當Mycroft 打開文件，當下就發現那雙琥珀色的美瞳。

 

_ 就是你了。 _

 

「備車。」Anthea抬頭看着Mycroft，好像自己聽錯了她的頭兒的說話。當然，識時務的Anthea沒有多問便走出房間準備一切。

「探長我建議你快點離開。還有2分40秒你就會被我的死敵看上。」Sherlock看着探長說。但探長只是吃着他的甜甜圈淡定地說。「不論你的死敵是教父還是神甚麼的老子我都不怕!」

「還有1分5秒。」Sherlock看着探長就。「如果你再這裏待5分鐘，你一定後悔。」

當門打開時，探長還在看着他的婚戒。但那把聲音令探長後悔不聽Sherlock的建議。

「Lestrade探長你好。我是Mycroft Holmes。我為舍弟帶來的麻煩而感到抱歉。」

Lestrade回頭看到那身穿三件裝西裝並擁有冰藍色的雙瞳的紅髮男士，沖口而出地說了「M?」

「抱歉。我不是M。鄙人只是身居未職的小小公務員。」Mycroft 笑着說。

「你明明就是MI5和MI6的頭兒又怎會不是M?對，你不是M。你是大英政府。」Sherlock突如其來的一句話令二人的氣氛破冰。他站起，沒有等Lestrade開口已經離開拘留室。

「不用擔心。我對他的行蹤䜍如指掌。」Mycroft 倚着黑傘，站在門前擋着Lestrade的去路。「但，我希望你能上他的住處並定期向我報告。」

「作為一個警務人員，我不也不會做這些事。」Lestrade走到Mycroft 前說。「請另找他人。」 


他把Mycroft 請出房間，並把門關上。背靠着門，捂着臉。「為何要再次出現?」

  
_ 誓言令二人又相遇，但又令他們將要面對決擇的難題。 _


	4. 二人的交談

Ch.4 二人的交談  
  
 _「為何要再次出現?」_ Lestrade坐在一旁專注地想着，聽不到他未婚妻的呼叫。  
  
 _他好像不認識我...看來真的是不知道...但有沒有可能世上有兩個人在同一個地方出世又長得一模一樣...而且年歲更不可能一樣...因為如果他真的是M，那麼也快五十多歲了...但這不排除他接受了甚麼手術而令他的外貌像三十多歲...[注1]假若他真的是M，為何又不相認呢？但他當時的表情不像裝出來的。可是他是一個特工，這對他不太難。還有他的雙眼......_  
  
「Greg!」一下拍打令Lestrade回過神來。而站在他身對的是他的未婚妻。「Rose,怎麼了?」Lestrade拉着Rose的手問，但她卻推開他的手，抱怒地說「我在問你覺得 這件婚紗還是我剛剛的那件比較好？工作真的比我重要嗎？你倒不如跟屍體和罪犯結婚好了。」  
  
「我很抱歉...」Lestrade再次握著Rose的手。「我只是遇上一個故友...一個我在兒時認識的人。差不多有二十多年沒有見了。」  
  
「所以就可以失神忙了我嗎？倒不如說他是你前度初戀吧！你知道的，在那年紀的小孩就說要把到班花甚麼的...」這次Rose沒有推開他的手，但她的表情卻是有點失落。「Rose...真的不是啦。」Lestrade正打算握緊Rose的手時，Rose卻語重心長地說「Greg，不論他是誰，我們只需要完成 ** _父親_** 的話。只有完成這件事，我們才能解脫。」  
  
這次，是Lestrade放手了。「Greg，我會把婚禮的事辨好。你還是盡快把事完了。」Rose給了他一個擁抱，然後把他推開，自己再挑了幾件婚紗去試穿。  
  
  
  
在第歐根尼俱樂部(The Diogenes Club)的高級個人書房，輕輕的短訊震機聲在寧靜的書房響起。Mycroft 拿起手機，笑了笑。「Sherley。」  
  
  
「George是我的人。你休想動他。還有你真的不會說謊。-SH 」  
  
  
「Anthea，把Lestrade探長的監視提高至第三級。把他請到會面室。」Mycroft 把玩着威士忌玻璃杯，用短訊給他的秘書下達指令，從藏櫃中拿出其中一把黑傘。身穿三件套的他如一個準備出征的聖戰士，誓要為主行動。  
  
他上了他的戰車，用傘柄敲着車頂，示意司機開車前往目的地。  
  
  
Lestrade從婚紗店前往蘇格蘭場的路程中，突然有一輛黑色房車沖在自己的面前。幾名身穿上千元訂做的西裝的人下車，走到他的面前。其中並唯一一位女士看着她的黑莓手機向他說。「探長先生，非常抱歉打擾你的散步。」Anthea的眼神從手機移開，對上Lestrade說「你得跟我們走。」當Lestrade回過神時，他才發現自己已經被請並用黑布蒙了雙眼。  
  
  
當Anthea看到Lestrade真人，她只有幾個想法： _原來Boss吃這種。難怪政客派來的人都失敗而回。但他真的比相中更帥。特別是他那雙會把靈魂吸走的雙眼。_  
  
  
「我們到了。」Anthea把黑布解開。當車門被打開時，即使車外的光線很微弱，但也使Lestrade感到刺眼。  
  
「D.I. Lestrade。」一把聲在空檔的地下停車場中不停回響。雖然Lestrade的視力還在適應，但他回了一句。「M...不，Mr Mycroft Holmes。」  
  
「探長先生，我希望你可以幫我一個忙。就是幫我照顧我弟弟，Sherlock Holmes。你只需要幫我定時上他家拿走毒品，迫他吃飯並滙報給。我會給你支票上的金額作報答。」Mycroft走近Lestrade，站在與他只有一步的位置。徙口袋拿出一張筆直的支票，拿給Lestrade時，他感受到Lestrade的心跳加速時，心中有一種愉悅的感覺— _他緊張了。_  
  
但Lestrade卻如Mycroft所想作出一樣的動作。「Sod off! 即使你不給我錢我也會這麼做！我是一個為女皇服務的人，有責任為女皇分憂。我不想Sherlock因為沒事幹跑去炸倫敦好嗎?」Lestrade一手把支票拍走，奮怒地看着Mycroft。「而我並不會向你滙。我深信你有能力知這他的行蹤。但我會保證我用上自己的性命會不令他被殺死。」  
  
「看來我們有共識了。」Mycroft把手伸出，打算與探長握手，但Lestrade卻把雙手插進褲袋。「所以我可以回蘇格蘭場嗎？」  
  
官員把手重新放在桃木製的傘柄，語重心長地說。「當然。最後一點，但當我問你他在哪時，那就是我真的找不到他的時候。到那時，請務必幫我保護他。因為，他只會讓你找到他。」  
  
接著，官員示意Anthea帶Lestrade上車，而自己則原封不動地站在原位看着黑車漸漸變細離去。  
 __  
你還是如那時一樣，沒有怎麼變呀...特別是你的雙眼，Greg...  
  
  
[注1] 根據官方的MI5要求只準許父母是英國人與自己是英國公民申請。少年時看到的麥哥大概二十多歲。但現在的是三十多歲。探長第一次遇上麥哥是九歲，所以現在大概四十多吧。而卷福和麥哥真是同一個父母所生的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於考完了!但碼字太慢所以現在才發...  
> I finally finish my examination! but my typing speed is quite slow so I  
> just post this until now...Sorry! :P


End file.
